


The Trouble with Crazy

by missjmelville



Series: August Fic Challenge [21]
Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/missjmelville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a matter of hours her life had changed drastically and it was all thanks to Duke Crocker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble with Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Day twenty-three of my august fic challenge, the prompt for this was 'Jennifer's first, second and last impressions of duke' though this is really only first, maybe second. And more introspective from Jennifer's POV.

When Jennifer first met Duke Crocker, she thought he was crazy and if anyone could judge another person for being crazy, it was she. After all, she’d been hearing voices for the last six months. It had to be just a coincidence that this man sounded the same as one of the voices in her head and a coincidence that he had been screaming the same words when she saw him on the news.

But meeting him in person, well it was maybe even crazier than crazy and helping him escape? She wasn’t sure she should be walking around with the sane people of the world. The subsequent trip through the hospital and flashing of her breasts to the guard, well she was sure it was all Duke’s fault. 

He had some interesting theories on their roadtrip to Haven and maybe she stayed with him because even if what he was saying was crazy, maybe if it were true it would mean she wasn’t actually crazy herself. In a matter of hours her life had changed drastically and it was all thanks to Duke Crocker.


End file.
